A Lovely SKET Dream
by AskForXYZ
Summary: [Requested by ToroToro3; cover image by MTRiZkit @ deviant art] The Sket Club now operates at a university. Everything is normal until Bossun dreams about a certain blonde. Made to confront his feelings, the Sket Club president needs help with his love life. Himeko x Bossun (THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. This is my first Sket Dance fan fiction. It was requested by _ToroToro3_. I have not read or watched much of Sket Dance, but I have watched enough episodes to fall in love with it. :D  
I have kept the first chapter pretty short. Feedback is always appreciated. Review/follow/favourite, if you want to. Do let me know what you think of it. Thanks. :)

* * *

**A Lovely SKET Dream **

His Highness, Grand Wizard/King Fujisaki, aka Bossun the great, perched on his high throne. All his courtiers bowed and resumed their seats as the Great King/Wizard smiled generously at them. The grand minister, Switch the second, rose from his seat and greeted the king with his digital voice. "Greetings, O Brainy One. As you have decided to take half of the day off, you have only one matter at hand to deal with", he said, one hand occupied with his laptop. The Great King pondered loudly, "Is that so? Hm. Alright. Bring it on". Right after the King uttered those words, a young man dressed in tattered clothes was brought inside the court. He struggled to get out of the soldiers' grasp, but they hit him behind his knees, thus making him kneel down. The King said to the soldiers, "Oi. That's enough of that". He studied the young man who was glaring at him. A courtier read it out loud, "This very morning, near the Hot Spring of Angels, where young women tread to take a bath, this offender, Kato Kiri, was found prowling around. He was spotted and yelled at. Our soldiers were informed about this voyeur and they arrested him when he was on his way to the witch Tsubaka's manor". King Bossun closed his eyes and thought, _'The witch Tsubaka… the one whose power rests in her eyelashes. She has been trying to lure my subjects to join her territory since quite a long time. Hm. Something needs to be done about her'_. He opened his eyes and stared at Kato Kiri, "You have not learnt your lesson, it seems". Kiri smirked. That made the King even angrier. He pointed at the offender and yelled, "Hey! Who do you think you are?! Some kind of heart throb?! Peeping at young bathing women like that?!". Kiri said in his defense, "I was just looking for my katana which Shinzou, the monkey of the Samurai clan, had stolen. I saw him running towards the spring and I followed him". "Shut up!", the King shouted, "You are notorious for your hobby of stealing other men's women, you home wrecker! Just keep your suave charm to yourself, you hear me?". The Great King realized that he was trailing on a very different path. He cleared his throat in response to the confused stares of his courtiers. "You, Kato Kiri, if you are found executing your perverted fantasies ever again, you will be subjected to divine punishment. For now, you may go", he said. The soldiers uncuffed the offender as per the King's order. He, in return, jerked his hands away from them and walked out of the courtroom.

Minister Switch II said, "My Lord, what should we do about this witch Tsubaka? She is a threat to your kingdom and has been trying to lure our people to join her Alchemist village". King Bossun said, "Send her a letter. Let her know that I challenge her to a battle of wits which will be held in the Sket Chamber tomorrow morning. If she wins, she gets half of my kingdom as her own. If I win, she will have to swear fidelity to my reign". "You got it", the Minister said and began typing the letter. The King yawned and stretched his arms, "Is that all? Can I go now?". "By all means, Sire. All rise!", the Minister announced. The courtiers bowed in reverence as the King rushed out to his palace.

Giggling chamber maids bowed to the King as he passed them while on his way to his chamber. The curtains gently flew in his face. Their soft touch reminded him of the fabric his beloved wore as part of her veil. Smiling to himself, the King entered his bed chamber. The windows were open and a tender breeze flew in. King Bossun called, "My Queen?". He heard a short gasp and scampering steps. The King grinned as he realized what was to follow. He walked in the direction of the noise, "Hilda, my love, where are you?". He strolled slowly around the place. _'Where could she be?'_, he thought. He walked to the balcony where some maids were making garlands. They greeted the King who gave them a little nod while searching for his lady. He looked around and finally caught a glimpse of her black silhouette. She was hiding behind a palace wall, looking in the other direction and anticipating the King's footsteps. King Bossun slowly tiptoed towards her. "Aah!", his Queen kicked him as he picked her up from behind. The Great King lay on the floor, his cheek swollen because of the sudden attack. His blonde queen crouched down by his side, "I am so sorry, Bossun! I didn't know it was you". He growled in pain, "Who else would dare to do this to you?". "I am so sorry", she said and helped him up. "It's okay", he groaned. The Queen tried to cheer him up, "W-would you like to have some Pelocan nectar? I had it freshly prepared!". The King made a disgusted face, "No, thanks". He dusted his cloak and looked at his beautiful wife. He smiled and cupped her face, "The only nectar I enjoy, is this…". A kiss followed. The Queen blushed furiously at first, but then put her arms around her husband's neck. A gentle peck turned into a hot smooch soon enough. Both of them trying to gain dominance, devouring their better half's mouth. "Mmmmmmm!", the Queen moaned as King Bossun pulled her towards him by the waist, rather roughly. "Let's take this to the chamber", the King pulled away and said breathlessly. His Queen nodded. He kissed her again, a big smile on both of their faces.

"Brother! Big brother! Wake up!", Rumi shook Bossun vigorously. Bossun slowly opened his eyes. He sighed, "What is it?". She frowned, "What do you mean 'what is it'? You fell asleep while studying. And then you were making a weird face like this". She pouted her lips in a comical expression. Bossun straightened up. "I was having such a good dream and you had to come and ruin it", he seethed. Rumi smirked, "Whatever. I thought, it would be better if you read the books instead of drooling all over them". Bossun watched as his sister walked out of his room. He slouched his shoulders and sighed, "It was such a beautiful dream". He stood up and began walking out of his room. It hit him then, _'I WAS DREAMING ABOUT KISSING HIMEKO!'_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter. And, I am very glad that the first chapter was appreciated very much. Thank you for that. Thank you for reading/reviewing/follow/favoriting. :D

* * *

**A Lovely SKET Dream **

**[Ch. 2]**

'_This can't be happening. It just can't. How could I even do such a thing?! She's my friend and I was…'_, Bossun's face turned beet red as he shoved more rice inside his mouth. He was having dinner with his family and at the same time, mentally scolding himself for dreaming about kissing Himeko. His mother noted, "You seem really in a hurry today, son. Don't eat your food so fast. You will get a stomach ache". Rumi said, "It's fine, Mum. Brother is hurrying with his dinner because he wants to study for his test tomorrow. Right?". Bossun nodded without looking at them. He gulped down three bowls of soup before getting up and saying, "Thank you for the dinner". He went to his room and closed the door from inside. A sigh escaped his mouth as he clutched his stuffed stomach. _'Man, I have always been a nervous eater. My stomach hurts. Ouch'_, he walked lazily towards his study table. Wanting to study for his test tomorrow, Bossun opened a course book and started reading. "Maths", he smiled, "This will help me take my mind off 'it'". Soon, Bossun engaged himself in the intricacies of Maths. He rapidly finished the calculus problems and now started with advanced probability. "This is so 8th grade", he commented on the nature of the problems. _"Bossun"_, he heard a familiar voice. He looked up from his studies. There was no one around. _"It's me – Hilda"_, a seductive voice echoed. Bossun frantically looked around. _"I am here_", he saw a blushing Himeko in a maid costume. **"WAAAAAH!"**, he screeched and collapsed.

Bossun walked to his class, murmuring to himself, "It was just a dream. Just a silly dream. And then a hallucination. There's no need to get so worked up about it. Absolutely, no need. Besides, we can't control what we dream about, right?". "A new research has proved that our subconscious mind leads us to dream of things we really want", Switch appeared out of nowhere. Bossun jerked away, "Hey! Why do you have to appear like a phantom and scare people like that?! And, how did you hear what I was saying?". Switch replied, "I didn't hear anything. I was just telling you about an article I read this morning. What were you talking about?". "Nothing", Bossun looked away. Switch shrugged, "Anyway, we have to help the hockey team to choose a mascot, remember?". Bossun answered, "Yeah, I remember. We will go meet them after the test". "You mean, after classes", Switch corrected his friend. "Whatever", Bossun said and entered the class room, followed by Switch. He took his regular seat and waited for the professor to come and start the test. He was mentally revising some formulae when he heard some boys chatting,  
"The sports festival will be here soon. I am going to ask Linda on a date then"  
"Nice, man. I am still confused if I should go with Kiara or Reiko"  
"You, dog, you. Haha. Hey, Yuji, do you have a date for the sports festival?"  
"Not yet. But, I'm going to ask someone"  
"Who?"  
"Himeko"  
"Oh… The cute blonde, huh?"  
"Yep"  
Bossun frowned and shifted to the right to eavesdrop better. "Settle down", the professor said as he entered the class with a pile of test papers on his arm. The boys stopped talking and dispersed.

Switch and Bossun were discussing about the test once it was over. Bossun was sitting sideways on his chair. He said,  
"Did you solve the extra questions?"  
"Yep. And you did too"  
"Well, I had checked the answers twice and there was enough time. So, you know"  
"Today, Asou sensei is going to continue teaching us E. E. Cumming's _'Somewhere I Have Never Travelled'_"  
"The businessman?"  
"The poet – Cummings. Hey, Himeko is late for the English class again"  
"Y-yeah. She is", Bossun said. He stared at the floor, deep in thought,  
_'How do I react when I see her today? Well, there shouldn't be any change in my behavior. It's not like I love her or something. Because that would be wrong. Yes, wrong. It's just a friendly, erotic crush. What is wrong with me?!'_. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He sweat and froze at the same time.  
"Phew. I thought, I was going to be late again today. Thankfully, Asou sensei has not arrived yet", Himeko said and sat on the chair next to that of Bossun. He slowly turned around. Himeko asked him and Switch, "How was your test?". "It was fine", Switch said. Bossun kept quiet. She asked, "What about you, Bossun?". He gave her a slight nod, "It was good". He pretended to listen as Switch and Himeko discussed the Sket Club's tasks for the day.

"Himeko-san?"  
All three looked up at the tall guy standing near Himeko's desk. _'Yuji'_, Bossun sulked. He smiled brightly at Himeko,  
"Good morning, Himeko-san"  
"Good morning, Kurosawa-san", she replied.  
"Will you be joining our hockey team after classes today? That mascot issue, if you remember"  
"Yes, we will be there", Bossun folded his arms and looked at Yuji. Yuji smiled at him and Switch, "Thanks again. You guys are very helpful"  
Before Himeko or Switch could reply, Bossun said, "We are. Yes, we are very helpful. That's what we do"  
Yuji nodded politely, "Say, Himeko-san…"  
"What… uh, what time will you be practicing today?", Bossun interrupted. Himeko and Switch seemed confused at his strange behavior. Yuji said,  
"3 o'clock. Uh, so I was saying, Himeko-san, that…"  
"Oops. Asou sensei is here. You better get back to your seat. Go, go", Bossun gave him a fake smile. Yuji observed him for a minute, smiled again at Himeko and Switch, and resumed his seat.  
Switch commented, "Very chatty today, aren't we, President?"  
Himeko whispered sharply, "Bossun, what was that about?"  
"What? That guy just has an annoying, gruffy voice. It hurts my ears", he shrugged.  
"It's not annoying. It's husky. I sort of like his voice", Himeko said casually.  
"You what?", Bossun asked. "Quiet down", Professor Asou said as she laid her purse and books on her table. Bossun looked at the board, his frown being very visible. Switch's glasses shined as he noticed the tension in the air.

"Pay attention to my pronunciations now. E. E. Cummings' poem – _Somewhere I Have Never Travelled_", Asou sensei read aloud. Bossun was looking at Himeko, his mind full of unfamiliar thoughts.  
The professor read,  
"Somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond any experience,  
your eyes have their silence: in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near"  
Bossun thought, still looking at her,  
_'We have been friends for a long time. The truth is, she is the girl I cherish the most. Everything she does, it touches my life in one way or another'_

"Your slightest look easily will unclose me, though I have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal, myself as Spring opens…  
touching skillfully, mysteriously… her first rose"  
_'I did.. or do have some sort of crush on her. And I have never opened up so much to anyone else's gentle smile. Her smile though, at times, has made me forget who I am'_

"Or if your wish to be close to me,  
I and my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines the snow carefully  
everywhere descending"  
'_I feel something for her which I don't feel for others. All this time, I thought, it was just friendship. But now… could it be?'_

"Nothing which we are to perceive in this world  
equals the power of your intense fragility:  
whose texture compels me with the color of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing"  
_'She may be strong. But, I have always maintained this sense of responsibility and this yearning to protect her. And I get so jealous when a guy tries to get close to her!'_

"I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens;  
only something in me understands..."  
_'It can't be just a crush. I have always been amazed by everything about her. Her smile, her loving heart, her generosity, her sense of justice…'_

Asou sensei said,  
"Now who can tell me what the last lines of the poem are?"  
_'Her eyes, every little thing she does for me…'_  
"Anyone?"  
**"Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands"**, Bossun said, to the surprise of everyone. Prof. Asou smiled proudly,  
"Very good, Fujisaki-san"  
He smiled back sheepishly at her. Himeko looked at Bossun and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Impressive", she mouthed. Bossun smiled,  
_'Himeko… only Himeko'_


End file.
